(1) Technical Field
The subject invention relates to a landscape conditioning assembly for use in grooming the landscape of a turf or dirt surface, such as a baseball field.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
When a dirt or turf surface is to be cleaned and groomed one of the most effective ways to perform these functions is to employ a landscape conditioning assembly dragged behind a vehicle. These assemblies usually include a frame, and a plurality of cutting blades mounted to the frame which are used to cut, clean, dry and groom the surface to be conditioned.
There are assemblies known in the prior art which include frames on which blades are mounted and which are dragged over a surface to be groomed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,233,008 issued to York on July 10, 1917 discloses a road scraper and stone remover including blades attached to a platform member. The assembly also includes loose chains which direct large stones to one side and rakes which also collect and then discharge smaller stones to one side.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,812 issued to Anderson on July 5, 1932 discloses a road maintenance machine including a frame for supporting three blades. Each blade performs a slightly different function. For example, the first blade smooths ruts and passes dirt, rocks and other material to one side. The second blade cuts down any obstacle or risers that the first blade has missed. This blade also directs dirt, rocks and other material to one side. Finally, the third blade further distributes dirt, rocks and other material to one side and smooths the road.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,122 issued to Van Vickle on June 19, 1923 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,578,011 issued to Calkins on Mar. 23, 1926 disclose road drags that include frames as well as a plurality of blades which may be adjusted to be inclined at different angles with respect to the road surface. In addition, U.S. Pat. 3,263,755 issued to Zink on Aug. 2, 1966 discloses a pebble catch including a metal rink dragnet and a pebble catcher mounted in the rear of the dragnet.
All of the above-mentioned assemblies are representative of landscape conditioning assemblies employed to groom, clean and condition a landscape surface. However, none of the inventions disclosed in the prior art show assemblies which include cutting blades which are adjustably mounted to a frame.